Harry through his own eyes
by Just another auther
Summary: Harry is whisked away from Privet Drive, but by who? And why? What adventures will Harry have, even before the school year begins? Read to find out. P.S. I LOVE REVIEWERS! You guys are SOOO KOOL!
1. The arrival

Harry through his own eyes!

          A/N:  This is my second HP Fan Fiction, but will be TONS better!  (I plan to write about 10 chapters depending on what I want to happen!)

          Background:  J.K.Rowling has told fans in an interview that Harry's eyes being just like his Mother's, but the rest of him is SO PERFECTLY like his Father, is significant.  Well, this is just one idea of how!

HARRY THROUGH HIS OWN EYES:

Chapter 1:

The arrival

            Harry awoke suddenly.  His scar was aching for the fifth time since his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Another killing I suppose" he said wearily to his owl, Hedwig.  Hedwig hooted with delight as Harry stroked the bird's neck gently.

It was five o'clock.  Harry decided that it was too late to go back to sleep.  Uncle Vernon would drag him out of bed in an hour and force him to make the family's breakfast, which included Dudley's giant-sized portions.  He sat up and started writing a note to Dumbledore:

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I woke up a few minutes ago with my scar hurting again.  Was it another Murder, or just a Death Eater's meeting?  It has been about a week since the last time, and I was hoping something was happening for the better._

_Have the Hogwarts letters been posted yet, as I haven't got mine yet and there are only three days to go until the start of term._

_Sorry to bother you again,_

_Harry._

            He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg, and let her out of the window.  He followed the owl until she was out of sight, then leant out of the window to get some fresh air.  Below him, a cat was lying in Aunt Petunia's flower patch, and Harry hoped that it would move before she caught it lying there, and injured it very badly!

No sooner than Harry had shut the window, the glass smashed, and in it's place was the slimy head of Severus Snape.

"GO AWAY, YOU SLIMY GREASE-BALL!"  Harry bellowed at the lump of hair gel that was now climbing into his room.

"Shhhh, Harry.  I'm here to help!"  Severus whispered as he tried to pull a vile from his pocket.  Harry smashed it just before Snape could get his hand on the cork.  "Stupid boy!  Let me get to my reserve!  You… we are in great danger if I don't!"

"If you can't kill me first!" Harry shouted.  But Snape had already started to pour the potion over Harry and himself.

~~~~~

            "What?" Harry was staring at his surroundings.  "You can't apparate into Hogwarts grounds!" he told Severus.

"I know, it would have been more simple that way!  But I slaved over a hot cauldron for this Potion!"

"Why have you taken me here, anyway?"  Harry asked Severus.  But he never got a response.  Out of the shadows, the all too familiar shape of Dumbledore was strolling towards the pair.  Harry waited for Dumbledore to get close before he spoke.  Snape was looking hard at Dumbledore.  He obviously noticed something Harry didn't.

"Welcome Harry," Dumbledore walked closer to Harry.  "One week early, Harry.  Why, you're lucky Severus here was available.

Snape suddenly groaned with pain, and ran towards the Forbidden Forest.  Harry, at the same time, bent double with agony, as his scar burnt black.  Dumbledore walked Harry back to Hogwarts, and took him into his office.  "Pumpkin Pasties!" Dumbledore shouted at the gargoyle that was standing where the staircase should be.  Harry watched as the gargoyle turned, and slid out of the way, revealing an ornate escalator.

"You are in great danger, Harry."  Dumbledore told the young wizard as they sat down in the old man's office.  "Voldemort was not very happy with the Giants after they swore allegiance to us.  He blamed Hagrid and Madame Maxime.  He immediately went to Beauxbatons, and trashed the place, stealing every book of any use to him.  He won't try to get here, he knows he can't.  The only way to break the spells keeping him out, is inside the building!"  Dumbledore chuckled to himself for a minute.  "Where he would least expect to find them."

"So," Harry began, "Why am I in specific danger?"

"Well Harry, obviously Voldemort wants you dead.  But sooner rather than later, in his opinion.  He has always known you would be the greatest opposition to him, if he let you live, and the more you learn, the more you are a threat to him."  Dumbledore paused in thought.  "But…" he paused again.  Then he smiled.  Harry was worried that one of the Death Eaters had got a bit of Dumbledore's hair, and made a very good polyjuice potion.  "When he gave you that scar, he gave you his power.  His 'life' if you like.  It was the worst thing he could have done to himself.  You are an equal, if you like."

Harry was very puzzled, and didn't say a word.  He just sat there, and thought.  Suddenly, Hedwig flew in through the open window.  Harry sat up and  opened the letter.  It was from Dumbledore.  Harry laughed, and glanced down it.

"Old news, Harry."  Dumbledore sighed.  And took it from Harry's hand and threw it into the fire.  Harry watched as the paper curled, and turned black, before finally turning into powder.

"Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.  "Your fire is turning blue!"

The wizards pulled out their wands, and pointed them fixed on the fire.  Suddenly, a huge black dog leaped out of the fireplace, and knocked a glass cabinet over.

"Snuffles!"  Harry ran towards the dog, and wrapped his arms around its neck.  With a pop, the dog disappeared, and Sirius Black stood in its place.

Dumbledore soon repaired the cabinet with a flick of his wand.  " Welcome to Hogwarts!"

A/N:

So… what do you think?  PLEASE REVIEW!  Reviewers make the world go round!__


	2. Settling In

Harry through his own eyes.

A/N:  Thanks to my two reviewers!  (Ash Kaiba and Lady Phoenix Gryffindor)  I will take your comments seriously! 

QUESTIONS:  (from Ash Kaiba in review #2)

1:  Who said Voldemort could have got Harry in Privet Drive if he tried?

            2:   Harry doesn't trust snape!  That's why he thinks Snape is trying to kill him!

            3:  Good point, but it was really a figure of speech.

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor:  I have changed my settings, so anon reviews are now possible!  Thanks for that, I didn't know! 

DISCLAIMER:  I don't claim to own anything, so you can't sue me!  So there!  (Everything is owned by J K Rowling or Warn€r Brother$)

Harry through his own eyes:

Chapter 2:

Settling In

            Harry was soaring over the Hogwarts Grounds.  He had only just thought of passing his time by practicing Quidditch.  Suddenly, hundreds of owls flew out of the owlry.  One circled about the turrets, then dived down towards Harry, following him and his Firebolt.  The owl was no match for the broomstick, and Harry soon found himself turning back to see what the owl had to say.  He opened the attached letter:

            _Mr. H. Potter,_

_            It has been a great pleasure to see you enjoying Hogwarts Grounds while you have been staying here, this holiday.  And it gives me even greater pleasure to invite you back into Hogwarts for your fifth year!  As such, I wish to give you the opportunity to become the Gryffindor prefect.  Attached is the full school letter, and school supplies list.  Please visit me in my office later to discuss matters._

_            Yours,_

_            Minerva McGonagall _

            Harry read onto the next page, giving strict instructions about the goods he will need for next year.  He flew up to the owlry, but nobody was there.

            After putting the owl back into its home, Harry had a good look out around the grounds.  He noticed Hagrid talking to someone in a hooded cloak, outside his hut.  He decided to fly down and see what was going on.  He didn't want Hagrid getting into any more trouble with the ministry of magic!

            "Alrigh' 'Arry!"  The half-giant seemed shocked to see Harry at Hogwarts.  "Dumbledore said someone special was comin' an' I should 'ave known!  I've been down the pub all afternoon!"  The hooded character was chuckling to himself.

            "Hi Harry!"  he said, as he lifted his hood down.  "I'm your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year!"

            Back in the owlry, Ron had returned an owl.

            _Hi Harry!  I haven't heard from you all summer, what's been going on?  Anyway, I can't believe Lupin is back!  I think we'll all get "A"s in out OWLs!_

_            Ron._

            "That's strange," Harry thought to himself.  "I sent him four owls!"  But that wasn't what he was really worried about at the moment.  He had just remembered that the OWLs where this year.

            He was just about to go to the Gryffindor Common Room, when Dumbledore stopped him.  "Harry, you won't need to go there very often now that you are a prefect!  Come, I will show you the Prefect's corridor."  And the wise old wizard led Harry down to the statue to the humped witch, the perfect escape route to Honeydukes!  "Not today, Harry"  Dumbledore said, smiling.  Next to the statue stood a suit of armour.  Dumbledore shoved his wand where the nose should be, and said: "Open".  "You see Harry, it's as easy as that!" and he pulled the statue back to block to door.

            Harry didn't say a word, as he was lead down the passageway.  Dumbledore led him through a red door, and then through another.  "Here you go!"  He said.  "Welcome to your new home."  Then with a flick of powder into a fireplace opposite him, he was gone.

            Harry wondered about his new room.  It was about as big as Hagrid's cabin, and had a separate bedroom and bathroom.  He soon unpacked all of his possessions, and realised that the walls, and worktops where bare.  He made a list of things he had to buy, and settled down to listen to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network).  After "the Weird Sisters Wednesday hour" he was quite tired.  He looked at his watch, then realised that it was still not working, after his swim in the lake a few months before.  He added that to his list, and went into his bedroom.  He found a note from Dumbledore, and a large book called "How to be a prefect."  He read the note, and fall asleep reading the first chapter of the book.

A/N:  Please review!  In the next chapter we will enjoy some midnight adventures!


End file.
